We Only Have Right Now
by skittlesOH-8
Summary: Maryse invites her friends to travel with her. Drama, Romance, and Hilarity ensue.


**Title:** We Only Have Right Now

**Author:** skittlesOH-8

**Rating**: PG 13. Language and other stuff.

**Disclaimer:** I own Anna, Lucy and Madelyn. Everyone else belongs to themselves. I don't own the WWE. Lord how i wish i did though.

_**

* * *

  
**_

Her bags were packed and sat on her bed, waiting to be loaded into the car. Madelyn Avery sighed as she looked around her apartment. A friend she had made in college in Montreal had invited her and another one of their friends to visit.

"Yo! Maddy! Hurry up, or I'm leaving without you!" A male voice sounded from the hallway, and Madelyn huffed.

"Nathan, do me a favour. Grow up and get some manners while I'm gone." The young woman told her brother, pulling her suitcase along behind her as she walked out the door.

Nathan snorted, but didn't bother to reply as he watched her lock the door and followed her down to his truck. Getting in the driver's seat, he laughed to himself as he watched her heave her suitcase into the back with a murderous look on her face. She climbed into the passenger seat, muttering in French under her breath.

It was times like these that Nathan Avery wished his parents had never let his sister go to Montreal for college. She cursed him in French the entire way to the airport, even after he had threatened to push her out of the truck onto the highway.

"Madelyn, I swear we are so not related." He said, pulling into a parking spot. He got out, and pulled her case from the back, much to her surprise. The two didn't even really look alike.

Nathan was your typical college frat boy, with dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He was on the tall side, mainly 6 foot 2, and he had a fair few muscles, though he couldn't contribute them to anything other than wrestling with his frat buddies.

Madelyn had darker hair than him, and hazel eyes that leaned more towards the green side. She was on the petite side, barely making 5 feet 5 inches. But although she was small, she could pack a mean punch.

Pulling the suitcase behind him, the taller Avery sibling walked ahead of his sister. Hearing her huff behind him, he stopped at the doors and waited til she caught up. She grabbed a trolley and watched as her brother placed her bag on it.

"What gate are you at?" He asked, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets. She stopped and dug around in her purse for her ticket. Nathan started walking, pushing the trolley infront of him while she searched for it.

Madelyn found it, and pulled the thing from her bag. "Um, Gate 27." After checking herself and her bag in, the two siblings walked to the gate and sat down.

"Are you sure you really wanna travel around? I mean, can't it be dangerous?" She smiled at her brother's protectiveness. He was younger than her, but he still felt the need to look out for her, especially when either one of them went away.

"Nathan, I'll be fine. I promise I won't talk to strangers or take candy from strange men." She couldn't help but giggle as he shoved her shoulder.

"I'm being serious Mads. You need me, just call. I'll catch a flight out to where ever you are." His eyes were focused out of the window, watching the planes take off and land.

"I'll be surrounded by professional wrestlers. I'm sure I'll be fine. But I promise I will call you if I need you." She playfully shoved his shoulder, but he didn't budge an inch.

A female voice came over the loudspeaker, calling for the passengers of her plane. Standing up, Madelyn brushed off her jeans. Nathan stood up too, and pulled his hands from his pockets.

"I'll be seeing you around, baby brother." He enveloped her in a hug, and kissed the top of her head. She pulled back and picked up her purse.

"Tell momma and daddy I love 'em." She called over her shoulder as she headed for the ticket counter. She turned around and waved before walking down the ramp and onto the plane.

The entire flight was about and hour long, and Madelyn was listening to her iPod the entire time. She hated flying alone, especially if she had the middle seat, like she did now. On either side of her, she had older business men, who seemed to like glancing at her chest every ten minutes.

Her plane landed, and the young woman rushed to get off. In a seat not far from the ramp entrance, she spotted the bright blonde hair of her friend. The woman next to her however, was the first to spot the brunette.

"Maddy!" The girl ran to hug her, and Madelyn laughed. Both of her friends were taller than her, and they often used that to their advantage. Anna was the tallest at 5 feet 9 inches, and Maryse came in second at 5 feet 8 inches.

"Anna! Dieu, je vous ai manqué!*" She hugged the brunette and quickly turned to the blonde. The three had met in college, and had been friends ever since. They had tried to stay in contact once they graduated, and so far it had worked.

"Nous devons vraiment parler davantage. Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis Noël il y a deux ans.**" Maryse laughed at that, and as everyone around them gave them funny looks.

"Come on, let's get your bags and get to the hotel." She linked elbows with the two and they turned and headed towards baggage claim. They grabbed Madelyn's bag and quickly hailed a cab.

The hotel lobby was full of people as the three walked in. Getting her key from the reception desk, Maddy ran to catch up with her friends who were waiting by the elevators.

"We have a show tonight and afterwards everyone is planning on going out. So I suggest getting a nap or something." Maryse stated, as they walked into the room. There were two double beds, so someone was sharing with someone.

"Girls, rock paper scissors time." Anna stuck out her fist. The other two rolled their eyes but did the same. After three rounds, Madelyn ended up sharing a bed with Maryse, who shrugged her shoulders.

"It's better than the time in sophomore year where we had to stuff four people into that one bed." She walked into the bathroom with her make-up bag and set it on the counter. The other two girls shuddered at the memory.

Two hours later all three girls were well rested and getting ready to leave. Anna and Madelyn were in the bathroom, one curling her hair while the other touched up her make up. Maryse was in the main room, making sure all of her gear was in her bag.

"Five minutes!" The only blonde shouted into the room, fixing her hair into a ponytail. Anna walked out, turning around in a circle.

"What do you think?" Her dark brown hair was curled slightly, and barely brushed her shoulders. She had on a pair of dark skinny jeans tucked inside a pair of light brown, flat boots. Her shirt was just a simple pink cotton ribbed tank top. Her bag hung over her shoulder, completing the look.

Maryse nodded her consent as Madelyn stepped out of the bathroom. The youngest of the three was dressed simply. A dark flowy skirt flared out around her knees. She donned a plain purple cami, but had a light sweater/wrap crop top to put over it if need be. She wore plain black ballet flats on her feet. Her purse was placed in the crook of her elbow.

The group of friends quickly hailed a cab, and arrived at the arena rather five minutes early. Showing their passes to a guard in the back, the three walked into a busy hallway. After stowing their bags in her locker room, Maryse decided to show her friends around, to make sure they didn't get lost.

The impromptu tour ended in catering. Anna grabbed a can of Mountain Dew while the other two had bottles of water. They sat down at a table and couldn't help but reminisce about their college days. While Anna filled the two in on what was happening with her life, a group of guys walked in.

Evan, Jake, Jay and Greg walked in, talking amongst themselves. They grabbed a table not far from the three women, and Madelyn couldn't help but notice that one was especially cute.

"Maddy!" Maryse waved a hand in front of her friends face, feeling rather amused. It was really rare that the brunette spaced out like that, but it was always fun to tease her about it too.

"Le rien, ce garçon est mignon.***" She said, a slight blush covering her cheeks. Maryse and Anna turned to see who she was talking about, and the blonde giggled.

"Aww. Little Maddy like our Evan." She didn't say it loud enough for the group of guys to hear. Anna smirked and quickly joined in on teasing her friend.

"Little Maddy is growing up so fast." She laughed as the blush darkened. This teasing continued on for a few more minutes, before Madelyn stood up.

Muttering in French under her breath, she grabbed her water bottle and walked away from the table. Her two friends laughed at her.

"Hey Madelyn!" Anna called out, making her friend stop in her tracks. With a glare, Maddy turned around.

"That may work with your brother. But sweetie, we speak French too." The guys at the table next to theirs were silently laughing to themselves as the girl named Madelyn flipped her friends off. Maryse and Anna laughed louder as Madelyn stormed off again.

After a moment, Madelyn turned back around. Her eyes connected with every single guy at the table, and she blushed again. Looking at her friends, she smirked. With as much force as she could muster, she tossed her water bottle at Anna's head.

The bottle fell short, and landed at her feet, but the thing exploded, getting the brunette wet. She gasped and stared down at her legs dumbly for a moment. Maryse was laughing so hard, she slipped and fell onto the floor.

Maddy quickly covered her mouth with her hand, but she too was laughing. Anna slowly brought her head up from her soaked jeans and glared at her friend.

"Girl, you be dead!" She shouted. Maddy quickly turned and ran down the hall, laughing the entire way. Anna wasn't that far behind her, spewing threats in French.

Somewhat composed, Maryse stood up from the floor. Evan, Jay, Jake and Greg were openly laughing by now. Turning to them, the blonde smiled.

"Excuse my friends. They are major dorks. And Anna will most likely kill Mads if I don't find them." She jogged out of the room, but not before catching the wink Greg and sent her.

_**

* * *

  
**_

**I couldn't get this out of my head, and i thought i would just put this idea out there.**

**Please give me your imput! i wanna know if i should continue with this story or not.**

**TRANSLATIONS: **

*** = **God, I miss you!

**** = **We really must speak more. I haven't seen you since Christmas two years ago!

***** = **Damn, that boy is cute.


End file.
